Cry
by NelleC
Summary: DracoGinny. It's a cute story. I hope ya like it. Based on Mandy Moore's song


Hallo,Hallo. Welcome to my first Fanfiction. I do hope you will enjoy it and review. If not, then please do not send any flamers since I am highly emotional..haha I'm just kidding. But seriously, no flamers. I am trying to work my magic. Well, I leave you to it.  
  
Based on a song by Mandy Moore , "Cry".  
  
I'll always remember It I'll always remember It was late afternoon I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended too soon You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
"What the bloody hell do I have to do to get rid of those infuriating Grffyndor pansies!", Draco Malfoy growled as he kicked a large piece of cobblestone on his way out the entrance doors of Hogwarts. With his robes billowing behind him, he strode over to the lake for some time alone and vent about the insufferable trio, who made his life an absolute hell. However, he came to an abrupt stop as she saw a tiny figure of ,what seemed, to be a female.  
  
"Oh, what the bloody hell! Wh-What! Who is that?", muttered an agitated Draco as he made his way over to the individual, who was whimpering upon a rock by the large, sparkling lake. The moon light was bright, which shone upon the figures head; therefore giving Draco a glimpse of the hair color. The distraught girl- no woman had the most beautiful auburn tresses he had ever seen. They came just a 5 inches below her shoulders. The young Malfoy was intrigued. Then like a sudden smack across his face, reality hit.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
"Weasley? Is that the youngest Weasel? Why in the bloody hell is the matter with her", he said under his breath. "And why is she crying? Wait a minute! Why do I even care?"  
  
Virgina continued to sob. Suddenly she heard footsteps and quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
The moment that I saw you cry The moment that I saw you cry  
  
The he was. Draco Malfoy in the flesh. Pale as the moonlight, eyes like grey fire that held a stone-like gaze, towering over her in his 6'3 form; yet there was something on his face, a look she never seen before. Was it her or did he look concerned? It was late in september And I've seen you before (and you were) You were always the cold one But i was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
Looking down at the hysterical Virgina he said, "What the in the name of Merlin has upset you so much as to come out past curfew and sob by the lake and disturb the squid from it's rest?". Wow, he didn't call me Weasley, Potter's little Girlfriend, Weasel, or my favorite Weaslette.  
  
" Did I, or did I not ask you a question?", he glared down at her with his steely silver eyes the pried into her which gave her a chill. " Do you really want to know? Do you really care?", her sapphire eyes bore into him.  
  
"If I didn't want to know", he said while gritting his teeth, "then I wouldn't have asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. You'll like this.*sniffle* I'm going to die Draco. I have a tumor the size of a grapefruit in the front of my head. My vision is slowly fizzeling away. I'm lucky that I can still talk, breath and eat. I went to Madame Promfrey after an agonizing headache. When the potion did not automatically clear up, she gave a flick of her wave and preformed as quick CAT scan ,without the medicine, brilliant, huh? She just informed about an hour after dinner and I've been here ever since. DID THE ANSWER YOUR QUESTION MR.DRACO I'M-SO-DAMNED-BLESSED-WITH-A-PERFECT-LIFE-MALFOY?!"  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
His mouth was opening and shuting just like a fish if you wish. Did Virgina Weasley just yell at me? She had cancer? She was going to die? How? How could that be? She looked so healthy before..wait I Never noticed her before.but still I never would have thought!  
  
"Gin, I am so sorry, I had no idea.Merlin's Beard.is there anything I can do?", he offered in an unlike Malfoy way. She glared at him for a minute. How would he know?He never noticed me before. Why should he now? But he is being kind for once. She could tell because his once hard, unemotional gray eyes became full of confusion, hurt, and possibly concern. Then she look up at him. Crystal to Steel. Good to Evil.She gave a weak smile.  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
"I'm fine *cough* Just hold me, please?", she looked up into in steely silver eyes as he nodded and held her close to him. As he if he was protecting her, she cradled her shaking body in his arms. "Thanks Draco". "No Problem, Weasel", he said and kissed her softly on her head. She drifted off to sleep leaving Draco cradling her in his arms as he sat upon a rock by the lake.  
  
I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one would find...  
  
wanted to hold you  
  
He looked up at the moon which shone upon the brightly and then out across the golden lake. His eyes the rest upon the luxurious castle, then back at Ginny, who was fast asleep. He gave her another kiss on her buttion nose and pulled her closer to him, and fell asleep as well.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry 


End file.
